Deadly Dream
by xXloveangelsXx
Summary: 'An eerie feeling filled up her nerves. Something was wrong. She could feel it, filling up her pores. She listened; nothing. Nothing, but an extreme silence. Thick and dangerous, promising death.' Entry to The Nightmare Competition. M for character death.


**A/N: I felt like taking a break from my other story (nonfanfic) and entered The Nightmare Competition by Ikrona. A random character has a nightmare and the aftermath must be included in the story. I those number eight ( 'cause it's the most awesome number, I mean have you noticed it turns into the infinity sign if you lay it down? xD) and I got Lily Evans Potter. **

**Anyway, shutting up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or much else… *cries***

**Warnings: Uhm, Character death?**

**Deadly Dream**

Her eyes snapped open. Sharp light from the electric lamp above her cut through them and made her blink rapidly. She must have forgotten to turn off the lights when she came up here for a nap, she thought to herself. But why had she woken? Surely it hadn't been the light.

Slowly Lily Evans Potter sat up and looked around the bedroom. No one was here. In fact nothing had changed. An eerie feeling filled up her nerves. Something was wrong. She could feel it, filling up her pores. She listened; nothing. Nothing, but an extreme silence. Thick and dangerous, promising death.

Jumping out of the bed, she almost stumbled in the sheets, trying to get to the door. The hall was just as quiet. That didn't mean anything, Lily told herself. James and Harry were probably still downstairs, and maybe they too had fallen asleep. But that still didn't explain the shivers running up her back. Taking the steps two at a time the red haired woman hurried down the stairs to ground level and entered the kitchen.

Here it was dark and her fingers fumbled for the switch on the wall. A drip of sweat ran down her neck. "James?" she whispered and finally found the switch. Cold light illuminated the room. At first sight the kitchen seemed abandoned. The white tiles shone against the light and the dark wooden cupboards gave the room a bit of warmth. In the middle was the kitchen island and –

The green eyes snapped back to the island and onto the floor. From behind the rectangular piece of wooden cupboards and tiles, blood was flooding. The red substance was inching its way towards her, like a snake eyeing its prey before slaughter. Lily trembled as she walked around the island and a scream ripped its way through her throat at the sight of her beaten and bloody husband. Despair filled her and she found she couldn't take her eyes away from his. So empty, dead. How could he be dead? How could this have happened? She staggered against the counter as tears found their way down her cheeks. _James, her love. _This could not be happening.

Then just before Lily let herself be overcome with utter despair, she remembered. Harry. Paralyzing horror flushed through her. Not Harry. Anyone but Harry. Gasping and choking on tears Lily ran from the kitchen to the hallway and was stopped dead by a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily…"

She was spun around and came face to face with her childhood friend. "Severus!" she gasped in surprise, "Severus, we have to get Harry! Before it's too late!"

"It is already too late" he answered, his dark eyes void of emotion and his voice as cold as ice. "No, no, I have to help him!" Lily ripped herself away from the man and staggered down the hall. A child's cry ended the horrible silence. _Harry._ Fear poured through her veins at the screams that followed.

"You can't make it. It is too late."

But Lily wouldn't hear. She ran for the door to the living room, burst it open and found her Harry seated on the floor. Tears were running down his face from eyes as emerald as her own.

"Lily, run. You can't help." Severus was suddenly in front of her, but this time clothed in deatheater robes and wearing the skull mask that always made her blood turn cold. A chilling laughter filled the room and a hooded figure suddenly materialized behind Severus and Harry.

"How touching." The man chuckled coldly, fingering with his wand. "But Snape is right, girl, you can't help him now." A wand. She had forgotten her wand. As the figure raised his and pointed it towards her child, Lily screamed. She ran towards them, wanting to intercept, to take the curse herself, but her former best friend stopped her. Trashing and screaming at the top of her lungs, Lily ignored the distant pleading cries of; "Lily! Lily, wake up."

And then green light engulfed her vision.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Lily, Lily, honey, calm down. It's me, James."

Gasping for breath, as had she just run a marathon, Lily Evans Potter sat upright. Beside her was her husband, his eyes filled with worry. He was here, alive. It had just been a dream, a horrible nightmare. That monster hadn't found them. He wouldn't ever find them. Gently James wiped away a stray tear from her face. "It was just a nightmare. You are safe, Lily. I promise you that." Even though her logic told her that he was right and that all was well she couldn't shake off the eerie feeling the nightmare had left her with.

"Harry. I have to see Harry."

James just nodded, understanding her distress, and helped her out of bed. Oddly enough she couldn't stop shaking. "I'll go prepare you something warm to drink, okay?" James told her and left her with a kiss on the cheek. Lily gulped down her anxiety and quietly opened the door to the nursery. It was dark in here, the light from the street only slightly illuminating the wall opposite the window. Sleeping soundly in his crib was Harry. At the sight of him, relief and love blossomed in her heart. Lily carefully lifted the small child and cradled him to her chest. He was safe, James was safe. They were all going to be just fine.

As soon as she had ended the thought a loud crash sounded from downstairs. Her heart stopped. She could hear James' voice, franticly telling her to take Harry and run. Then sounded the chilling laughter followed by the piercing green light, flashing through the darkness.

Her nightmare had caught up with her.

But this time she wasn't going to be too late; she wouldn't let him have Harry. _Anyone but Harry._


End file.
